


See You There

by andrea_deer



Series: 200 Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, deal making kisses, snarky demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to kiss the demon to seal the deal, if it's not really required than to let the bastard have an option of backing out of the deal. (Or, basically, the short story about Bobby kissing Crowley.)</p><p>Filled for thie prompt in 200 Prompts Meme (<a href="http://thenorthwing.livejournal.com/10960.html">LJ</a> | <a href="http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/post/101297508584/200-prompts-meme">Tumblr</a>): </p><p><b>See you there</b> - Supernatural: Bobby/Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



Crowley insists they need to kiss to cement the deal. He’s teasing and mocking, and Bobby is not entirely sure this is actually necessary, but he’ll be damned – literally – if the bloody demon will have loophole left to fuck him over. It’s just part of the ritual, part of the business, gross, but not worth wrecked nerves. Like eviscerating a cat for fresh bones for the ritual. Bobby’s done more for less, though probably not with bigger scumbags.

The demon hummed contemplatively as they parted, putting something back into his pocket.

“What?” growled Bobby and decisively did not ask what the demon was doing, even if some part of him wanted to accuse the bastard of keeping his fingers crossed.

“That your best performance?” asked Crowley with a smirk and Bobby rolled his eyes at him.

“Best you’re gonna get.”

“Aw,” mocked the demon. “No ambition to leave a lasting impression? I could allow a do-over. Exclusively for your benefit, of course. It’s not like I can take your soul twice, after all.”

The bastard actually _winked_ at him. Bobby glared furiously.

“Go to hell,” he suggested in response, keeping his voice annoyingly calm.

Crowley grinned back

“See you there, sweetheart,” he promised and disappeared before Bobby could react and toss something at the demon's smug face.

Instead he cursed at length and grabbed a bottle. He needed a drink. Or ten. If only to disinfect his mouth thoroughly.


End file.
